Cut
by peacelovewritingforever123
Summary: One-shot based off of 5x04. Stefan and Elena. Read and Review!


******A/N: This was my very first TVD writing. I hope it wasn't too cheesy. Tell me what you guys thought when you get to the bottom! I would love to see some feedback about this.  
****By the way, the song is called Cut by Plumb. I recommend you listen to it while you read it.**

* * *

**Stefan and Elena One-Shot**

**Cut**

_I'm not a stranger _

_No, I am yours_

_With crippled anger_

_And tears that still drip sore_

_A fragile frame aged_

_With misery_

_And when our eyes meet_

_I know you see _

Elena Gilbert sat motionless on her bed that she and Damon shared. She was reliving an old habit, biting her nails. She chewed, picked, and spat out her fingernails one by one until all were barely there, uneven and raggedy.

Elena glanced carefully around the dark room. Damon's towel was on the floor from previous encounters. Vanilla scented candles scented the empty room. Tissues and pictures were sprawled around the bedroom. A stained knife had fallen to the floor. Elena's face was red, and tears slipped down her cheeks.

Everybody was gone. Whether it was permanently like Bonnie or temporarily like Damon, Elena felt alone and depressed. She needed someone. She needed someone to embrace her, stroke her tangled hair, and comfort her. She needed someone to kiss the top of her forehead and promise that everything would be alright. So far, no one had come to the offer.

Breathing slowly and heavily, Elena wiped her eyes as more memories of her and Bonnie surfaced. They replayed constantly over and over on a notorious loop. Elena cried harder. Her shaky hand trembled up to her chest, where her heart should be. She felt angst around that area. Her stomach was in knots.

Ripped pillows scattered Elena's bed. Feathers surrounded her like she was a royal. It all reminded her of her past life. The life she wanted to return.

Precipitously, a quick tap came from the shut window. Elena's head snapped in that direction. Her senses immediately were on prowl. She carefully slid off her bed, scooping the following feathers in her hands as the floated off. She dropped them gently on the bed. Elena wiped her eyes as she approached the window. She yanked the blinds away to see those patent green eyes staring intently through the window, at Elena.

_I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists I find it when_

_I am cut_

_I may seem crazy_

_Or painfully shy_

_And these scars wouldn't be so hidden_

_If you would just look me in the eye_

_I feel alone here and cold here_

_Though I don't want to die_

_But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside_

"Stefan," Elena whispered. She tugged her sleeves down some more. She unlatched the window and heaved it up. "what are you doing here?"

Stefan stood there licking his lips. "I managed to get this far Elena. I just…" his voice trailed off. "I just didn't think I'd get here."

"I heard about Bonnie." He announced after a moment of silence as he racked up what he was going to say. He avoided Elena's eyes as he said this. He ran his fingers through his tousled hair. "And no matter how hard I fought, I found peace here, even if I didn't remember all that had happened with me in the past." Stefan continued.

Elena nodded, pursuing him to continue.

Stefan shook his head as if reading her thoughts. "I know little about my past since the…uh…accident. But, I knew in my gut that I had to come back. Even if you had hurt me before," said Stefan.

Hearing him say this made Elena's stomach lurch. More tears had welled up in her eyes. In all her life, this was the time she had felt mostly pathetic. She covered her eyes with her hands, dabbing them softly with her cotton sleeves. She began pacing as she dabbed. "God," she breathed; her voice was shaky. She eased herself down on the bed.

"Can I come in?" Stefan asked abruptly. "At the door,"

"Yea," Elea muttered. "Let me just get there real quick."

In less than a single heartbeat, Elena appeared at the door. The brass door swung open. Stefan was there after two minutes. "Damn," he chuckled, doing his best to lighten the murky, tense mood. "I still don't quite understand the whole "vamp speed"."

"Well maybe I could help you later in the woods. I mean, you helped me when I transitioned." Elena replied.

With watery eyes, Elena curiously watched as Stefan's eyebrows furrowed into a v. His jaw tightened, and his eyes narrowed as he was trying to remember.

"I think…" he murmured. "I think I remember."

Elena's head shot up. "You do?" she asked cautiously.

Stefan nodded, biting down on his bottom lip. "Yes." He shook his head, confirming it. "You and I were training. You thought it was useless. Yes. I remember." A smile began to creep on Elena's sadden face. "But," Stefan massaged his temples. A blue vein bulged by his temple whenever he was having trouble. "It's still horribly vague."

Elena frowned. "Oh." She whispered.

Stefan nodded. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"No, don't be. It takes time. It's only been a very long week." Elena assured him. "It'll come."

Stefan smiled at her. His eyes traveled down to her visible wrist. Dried blood stained around it. Stefan tensed as he felt the invertible feeling bolted through him. Elena noticed his change. She looked down and saw that her wrists were exposed. She folded her arms across her chest. "It's nothing." She promised.

"Elena," his voice was gorged with concern. He grabbed her hands and pulled the cotton sleeve down. The gashing cuts circled around the bottom of her wrist. Dried blood smeared around the edges. "why would you hurt yourself?" he asked.

Elena tried slipping her hands free, but Stefan was stronger. He wouldn't let her go.

"It's nothing." She said. Her voice was laced with stubbornness and anger. "Stefan, let me go." She growled.

"Elena," Stefan whispered. "Tell me."

"Stefan," Elena tried to look away. She stared at the ceiling but not for long. Her eyes casted back to Stefan's. They were filled with unease towards her.

Tears cascaded down Elena's cheeks before she could notice. Her breathing was hitched. "It hurts." She admitted hoarsely. "It's like it never stops." She cried. "It feels like I have no one."

Stefan pulled her into a much-needed hug. Elena didn't deny it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing in the crook of it. Stefan stroked her hair, whispering encouraging words.

Elena pulled slowly away when she realized what was happening. Stefan sighed. "Elena," he murmured. He wiped a tear away from her cheek. "It hurts me." He admitted. "I might not remember what had happened but knowing that something happened, it pangs me. You and Damon, I understand that apparently you're supposed to be together, but as I was with Caroline this week, she kept telling me how we were an epic love. Always will be. But let's forget about everything. Let's pretend nothing happened. Could we just go out in the woods as friends?" He asked.

Elena nodded. She entwined her fingers with his. "How about I lead?" she proposed.

"Lead the way." Stefan agreed.

Elena and Stefan ventured far out into the woods. As they were running, Elena finding the perfect destination, daybreak was occurring. The soft yellow sun peeked out from the trees. Purples and blues swirled the sky. The dew felt good on Stefan's shoes.

And what would have taken an hour to reach with normal speed, the duo had appeared at a remote destination in less than five minutes.

Elena used all her weight and lunged up onto the top of an abandoned building's roof. Stefan smiled and shook his head. Steadying concentrating, Stefan hovered high in the sky until he landed right by Elena, who craned her head and laughed.

_I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists I find it when_

_I am cut_

_Pain_

_I am not alone_

_I am not alone_

It felt good to laugh, Elena thought with a beaming smile. Out of the corner of her eyes, Elena watched Stefan. He was staring intently at the rising sun, memorizing all the fascinating colors. "It's beautiful." Stefan decided, leaning back.

Elena nodded, agreeing. Even though she hadn't even seen the colors and the day breaking sun, Elena believed him. She trusted him completely.

Stefan caught on to her staring. He raised his eyebrows. And the first time in a long time, Elena blushed. "Sorry." Elena giggled, pulling her hair back.

Stefan dismissed her apology. "No need to be." He winked teasingly. "I know I'm gorgeous."

Elena burst into laughter.

"You know, I never will forget what I said a couple of days ago." Stefan said, his tone becoming serious. Elena stopped laughing in respect. She crossed her legs and squared her body to meet him. "You, Elena, make me forget about that need for hunger."

"Stefan," Elena began. She stared down at her boots. She played with the laces. "You," she licked her lips, becoming nervous. "I was a jerk. A bitch. What I did to you a couple of months was horrible. And I never really considered how you would feel until Rebekah asked if you wanted to forget about me."

Stefan stared at her with content, wanting to know more about his past. He already knew the outcome, so why be sad about it?

"It stung. It stung a lot. And then when Silas locked you in that safe. I had felt something was up. I just assumed you were pissed because I chose Damon over you." Elena still avoided his eyes.

"And then finding you in that nutty witch's house passed out with blood down your face, worried me. Leading up till now, I realized I made a huge mistake." Elena sighed. This time she mustered up all the courage to look him in the eyes. "MY mistake was this."

And with that she cupped his face. And ever so slowly, Elena planted her lips on his. The kiss was slow and sweet at first, but then hastened. It became passionate and rough. Elena pressed her body on top of Stefan's.

She pulled away. "You make me forget all that happens, good and bad. You make me want to stay in this fantasy land with you. You remind me to never give up. _You _make me happy." she whispered. "And that's a reason why I love you."

"I love you too Elena." Stefan breathed, pushing her hair back away from her face. Elena beamed. She leaned down and kissed Stefan slower with a fiery passion. Stefan pinned her down on the stable roof Elena giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and twirled her fingers around the ends of his hair. Stefan cupped her face. And ever so gently, he pressed his lips on hers. He knew that this feeling was real. This moment was real, and it would never vanish.

_I'm not a stranger_

_No I am yours_

_With crippled anger_

_And tears that still drip sore_

_But I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists I found it when_

_I was cut_


End file.
